Sin Salida
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyle es descubierto por Craig Tucker mientras que se hacia un trabajo manual (¿y anal?), este ultimo lo graba y decide ultilizar el video para chantajearlo. Mal resumen lo se, solo denle una oportunidad, Mucho lemon, lenguaje obsceno etc en pocas palabras es South Park</html>
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Regrese y con un nuevo fic *se tapa para no resivir golpes* en fin lo que sucede es que no podia sacarme esta jodida idea de la cabeza asi que la escribi este viene siendo el Prologo de esta historia, que basta decir esta llena de sexo, amor, celos, alchool etc.

…

-Craig, recuerda que tienes que buscar a tu hermana a casa de los broflovski- La señora Tucker recordo a su hijo mientras que terminaba de cocinar la cena, Craig que se encontraba revisando su camara de video en la sala suspiro molesto.

-Voy- mormullo fastidiado, metio dicho aparato en su mochila y echandosela al hombro salio de su hogar, monto en su moto acelerando, mientras mas rapido mejor.

…

La motocicleta hizo un ruido al aparcarce frente a la recidencia de los judios, suspiro de nueva cuenta para luego bajarce e ir a tocar el timbre, mientras que esperaba que le abriensen le echo un bistazo a la lujosa casa, definitavamente el gordo nazi podria tener razon los judios tenian dinero o algo asi puesto que se atrevia a decir que era la casa mas lujosa y grande de South Park despues de la de Token cabe mencionar.

Espero y espero un buen rato, el frio le calaba los huesos.

-Tks- Chasqueo la lengua molesto, saco su telefono inteligente y marco el numero de la enana de su hermana.

*halo*

*¿Dónde diablos estas? ¡te estoy esperando fuera!*

*no estoy en la casa de los broflovski, salimos al cine*

*¿tardas en llegar?*

*algo, Kyle esta en casa debe de estar durmiendo*

*¿y que hago? ¡no creeas que perdere mi tiempo esperando por… ¿Ruby estas hai?*

Gruño molesto ¡le habia colgado! Maldita enana se las pagaria ya veria, una gota callo en su cabello, luego seguida de otra, otra habia comenzado a llover.

-¡Maldicion!- fruncio el ceño, mientras que se refugiaba en el porche de la casa, hacia mucho frio, busco en las plantas de dicho lugar y justo como en las peliculas consiguio una llave, abrio y entro.

La casa se encontraba sola pero las luces estaban encendidas, entonces se prengunto donde estaria el pelirrojo, si estaba dormido lo despertaria con una patada, no era buenos amigos a diferencia de sus hermanos pero no tenia que averlo dejado esperando y congelandose el culo fuera.

Mientras que pensaba en estas cosas subio las escaleras hasta donde entendia la habitacion del pelirrojo estaba en el segundo piso.

Una vez llego escucho unos sonidos demasiados extraños que provenian de una de las habitaciones.

-mng…ah…arg- Seria ¿Qué? Oh dios de seguro se encontraba follando o podria estar teniendo un ataque de ummm ¿asma?.

A la mierda como todo buen periodista que queria ser, decidio averiguar y no es que le interesara que es lo que el judio hiciera con su culo.

-si claro- maldita voz interior.

Asi que con todo el cuidado del mundo abrio la puerta encontrandose con una escena demasiado… ¿erotica?

Kyle se encontraba masturbandose libremente sobre la cama que quedaba a una distancia considerable de la puerta y como tenia los ojos cerrados entregado completamente a este acto de placer no noto la presencia del pelinegro, Craig se encontraba perplejo jamas penso que Kyle se masturbara Ok era un hombre pero ¿era judio? A la mierda.

Y cabe mencionar que se estaba metiendo un dildo por el ano, ¿Dónde diablos lo habia conseguido? Este se encontraba acostado boca arriba con las piernas abiertas en par en par mientras que se hacia trabajo manual y bueno lo otro.

Y el como todo hijo de puta aprovechador que es saco su fiel camara grabadora de forma rapida grabando todas las acciones del pelirrojo que tan entregado estaba en el acto que no lo noto.

-Ah…Stan..mmm- oh eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Stan!- grito mientras que llegaba al climax, respiraba agotado.

…

-jamas pense en que el presidente del consejo estudiantil hiciera tales cosas, mucho menos pensando en su mejor amigo-

Kyle no pudo evitar tener un mini infarto cuando escucho esa voz, se levanto lo mas rapido posible mientras que se cubria con la sabana, aja como si no ubiera visto suficiente.

-¡Craig!- realmente se encontraba alarmado, tucker le habia visto metiendose un dildo por el culo ¡Maldicion!.

-Tucker porfavor no le digas a nadie en especial- se sonrojo- a Stan

-¿Por qué no lo haria? Esto seria una buena historia para el peridico escolar- Tucker sonrio maliciosmente y Kyle padecio.

-no lo harias-

-¿me quieres poner a prueba Khal- canturreo ensachando la sonrisa.

-¡Nadie te creera!- grito alarmado estaba en un gran lio.

Tucker sonrio aun mas mientras que le mostraba su camara de video.

-como buen peridista que aspiro a hacer ya tengo la evidencia- dicho esto reporducio el video, Kyle se sonrojo completamente al verse a si mismo haciendo eso.

-¡Craig por favor!- suplico intentando quitarte la camara, obviamente a este ser mas alto la alzo sombre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Kyle gruño.

-tranquilo judio, apuesto a que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- tucker lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Kyle se sentia demasiado abrumado e incomodo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Porque no habia cerrado la puta puerta!

-¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer Kyle?- su voz sonaba terriblemente ezcalofriante y el judio no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esto.

-todo- susurro, haciendo que Craig sonriera nuevamente.

-buena eleccion Kalh- el nombrado temblo

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto Kyle sacando toda su valentia interior no le daba muy buena espina.

-quiero que seas mi modelo de practica- solto mientras que se acercaba unos pasos mas al pelirrojo.

-¿tu modelo de practica?- pregunto confundido.

-estoy practicando mi ediccion en video para cuando me hagan la prueba en la univerdidad de periodismo de denver, asi que basicamente te pido que me dejes grabarte para hacer algo asi como una pelicula- explico sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-eso parace ser facil- Kyle suspiro algo aliviado eso no lo iva a perjudicar ¿o si?

-dejame terminar pelirrojo, eh decidido hacer una pelicula porno- solto haciendo que Kyle abriera los ojos de sobremanera.

Continuara…


	2. Maldita se mi suerte

Wuao, que bien que les haya gustado, jamás pensé que escribiría algo asi supongo que aver leído 50 Sombras De Grey influencio en mi, en fin espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios me inspiran mucho.

…

Esto tenía que ser una puta broma ¿verdad?

-¿sucede algo pelirrojo?- Craig ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona- no creías que iba a hacer así de fácil- agrego alzando una ceja.

Kyle bajo la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, ¡mierda! No podía dejar que nadie viera ese video.

-¿Qué dices?, apuesto a que muchas personas estarían súper ansiosas de ver este pequeño video, especialmente Stanley Marsh y tu madre- chantajeo un poco mas mientras que posaba su peso sobre su otra pierna.

-Tucker- gruño el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo piensas hacer una porno?- pregunto sonrojado.

-¿con una cámara?- respondió sarcástico.

Kyle bufo no estaba de humor.

-eh tranquilo judío, solo se necesita dos actores que quieran coger, una cámara y listo- explico de manera tranquila.

-¡yo no quiero coger!- exclamo

-sí y por eso decidiste meterte un dildo por el ano- Tucker realmente se estaba divirtiendo con todas las expresiones que el judío realizaba.

-¡basta Tucker!- bramo enojado.

-¿entonces qué dices Kyle?- presiono.

-yo…lo hare… pero promete que no se lo enseñaras a NADIE- suplico sin hacer contacto visual.

-solo será para practicar judío- sonrió satisfecho.

-solo una pregunta más Tucker- hablo tímidamente

-¿sí?- inquirió alzando nuevamente una ceja.

-si es un video…- dudo un poco- ya sabes, ¿Quién lo hará conmigo?- se sonrojo.

-no te preocupes pelirrojo- sonrió- yo me encargare de que grites de placer como nunca antes los has hecho- dicho esto atrapo los labios rosados del ojiverde, quien se sorprendió ante esto.

…

¡A la mierda! Su vida era un asco, maldijo nuevamente el no a ver cerrado la puerta anoche, se estuviera ahorrando tantos problemas.

-¿sucede algo Kyle?- pregunto su madre al verlo patear una silla del comedor.

-no, solo tropecé- mintió, su madre se dispuso a decir algo pero fue cortada por el sonido de la bocina de un auto.

-me vinieron a buscar madre, lo siento adiós- se despidió rápidamente mientras salía hacia la calle, el frio choco casi al instante con su cara haciéndolo estremecer.

-¡Hey!- saludo Stan aun dentro del auto.

Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse a medida que se subía a al auto de su "Súper mejor amigo"

-hey- saludo un poco desanimado, pues ver a Stan le recordó el grave lio en el que estaba metido.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras que posaba una de sus manos en las piernas de su amigo haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa y vergüenza.

-estoy bien, solo no pudo dormir muy bien anoche – y pudo agradecer a su dios el echo de que su voz sonó completamente normal.

-está bien –Stan lo miro directamente a los ojos como si quisiera ver a través de ellos – Kyle esto puede sonar muy marica pero soy tu mejor amigo y si tienes algún problema o algo puedes contármelo.

Tuvo que contener la respiración unos minutos pues sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría disparado.

-¿ahora nos haremos trencitas Stanley?- sonrió mientras que bajaba la mirada pues sentía su rostro arder.

Stan rio un poco fuerte contagiándolo para después encender el motor acelerando.

Sin embargo no pudo tranquilizarse en todo el trayecto puesto que este mantuvo su mano en esa posición todo el camino.

…

Cuando el pelinegro aparco el auto se bajo rápidamente pues sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, su cara estaba roja y las malditas mariposas hacían un Harlem shake en su estomago.

-¡Hey!- saludo Kenny caminando hacia ellos acompañado de una bola de grasa andante, llamada Eric Cartman.

-¡Hey maricas!- el de huesos anchos sonrió socarronamente.

-hey- saludo desanimado pues el poco humor que tenía se había esfumado cuando diviso al causante de sus problemas pasarle por un lado tropezando con el hombro del castaño.

-¡Hey llévame para tu casa idiota!- grito Eric, Tucker no se molesto en voltear solo alzo su mano enseñándole el dedo del medio.

El timbre de entrada sonó y poco a poco comenzamos a caminar a la aburrida clase de matemática, no había nada como comenzar un lunes aplanándose el trasero viendo números.

…

El profesor hablaba y hablaba sin parar usualmente estuviese prestando atención pero esta vez no podía concentrarse, el asunto con Tucker le estaba volviendo loco ¿hacer una porno? Por favor eso era una completa mierda, ¿además porque él? Porque no Tweek Tweak se veía que estaba colado por el pelinegro.

"porque seguro el no anda de calenturiento metiéndose cosas por el ano"

Ahí estaba, esa vocecilla interior.

*Cállate lo menos que quiero hacer es escucharte ahora*

*¿Por qué no querrías escucharme? Vamos deja de hacerte la víctima fue tu culpa el no haber cerrado la puerta ahora nuestra moral está a punto de ser pisoteada por ese holgazán* me respondió mientras que golpeaba con su pies el suelo.

* ¡Basta!, no digas que es holgazán pues solo lo hace para practicar las ediciones de video para entrar en la universidad de periodismo*

*¿Ahora lo defiendes?* me mira alucinado y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

*no lo defiendo solo… ¡arg!*

-¡Cállate!- Grite.

-¿Kyle?- Stan me miro con sorpresa.

¡Mierda! Aterrado mire a mi alrededor, gracias a Moisés eran pocos lo que quedaban en el salón.

-no tenias porque gritarme, si no me querías oír me lo hubieses dicho- Kenny me miro molesto, supongo que estaba hablando conmigo.

-Yo… lo siento Kenny- me disculpe- no me refería a ti…- frene ante la mirada de los tres.

-¿entonces a quien?- inquirió Stan.

-necesito ir al baño- me apresure a decir para luego salir huyendo del salón de clases.

Azote la puerta del baño asustando a la persona que se encontraba dentro.

-¿Qué te pasa marica?- oh no esa voz.

-Trent- tartamudee

Me miro con una ceja alzada, muy bien aparte de ser filmado haciendo cosas indecentes, Boyett me haría un bonito morado.

*si es así tendrás que maquillarte para tapártelo cuando vayas a ser filmado cogiendo con Tucker*

Como le odio.

-¡hey no me ignores maldito judío!- me grito al mismo tiempo que me alzaba del cuello de la camisa y me estampaba contra la puerta.

-¡no me golpees!- grite cerrando mis ojos mientras que sentía como el aire me faltaba.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar salvándome del golpe, Trent bufo mientras que sacaba mi móvil del bolsillo al mismo tiempo que me soltaba haciéndome caer de culo, inmediatamente pose mis manos en el cuello tratando de aliviar el malestar.

_-__Ah…Stan…mmm-_

Sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la boca cuando escucho eso proviniendo del aparato que Boyett tenía en sus manos.

¿Tucker no sería capaz de a verle enviado el video a su teléfono o sí?

Porque si así era preferiría mil veces que lo hubiese golpeado hasta que muriera desangrado.

-¡Wuao judío! Quién diría que pudieras poner una voz y rostro tan erótico- hablo con voz ronca mientras que me enseñaba el video que había sido enviado por Tucker al Whatsapp seguido de un texto que decía lo siguiente.

_**Recuerda nuestro trato Kalh**_

_**Aquí te dejo un bonito video para que veas lo bien que te vez ;) **_

¿Sería tan difícil que un meteorito me cayera encima? Puta puerta y claro por qué no maldije el día en el decidí quitarle la contraseña al cel.

Continuara…


	3. Ya nada puede ser peor ¿o si?

**Hola mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski vivo en South Park y… mi vida es una completa mierda.**

…

"Muérete Tucker, ¡MUERETE!"

-Trent…- mi voz sonó como un susurro, sin embargo este fue capaz de escucharlo y poso sus orbes azules en mí mientras que me miraba de forma altanera.

-estoy es muy bueno Kyle- dijo mientras que se agachaba para quedar a mi altura mal mismo tiempo que me alzaba la barbilla con su mano.

Oh por dios mi vida no podía ser peor ¿o sí? Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío ¿Qué no lo notaba? ¡Joder!.

-¿Qué crees que haremos al respecto Kyle?- me pregunto haciéndome sentir amenazado.

-so…bre ¿Qué?- pregunté mientras que pensaba si seria humillante el hecho de soltarme a llorar como chica.

-acaso no querrás que le cuente sobre este pequeño video a las demás personas, en especial a Stanley- su aliento me hacia cosquillas y sus ojos azul cielo hacían que mi estomago se contrajera.

-te sorprendería saber que no eres el primero en decirme esas palabras, y espero en nombre de Moisés que seas por favor el ultimo- hable con resignación, el solo sonrió con ironía.

-tú sí que te diviertes pelirrojo- acto seguido se inclino sobre mi quedando aun más cerca si eso era posible.

-¿por ahora? solo esto- una vez terminada la frase tomo mis labios con los suyos comenzando con un pequeño movimiento algo embriagador, cerré mis ojos pues no podría hacer algo al respecto.

Suavemente mordisqueo mi labio inferior haciéndome soltar un gemido que fue acallado por su lengua que de adentro en mi boca, acaricio mis dientes y todo lo que conseguía a su alcance.

Podía sentir e incluso oír como algo metálico chocaba con mis dientes de forma continua y joder que se sentía muy bien, estuve a punto de ceder cuando su lengua incito a la mía a jugar con ella pero la falta de aire se hizo presente obligándolo a separarse de mí.

Cuando se separo de mi lambio sus labios haciéndome sentir como una presa acorralada a punto de ser comida, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor realmente así es.

-¿bastara uno de estos todos los días para mantenerte callado?- susurre, y el sonido de el timbre de retorno de clases sonó.

-no Kyle, hoy es un beso mañana una caricia cada día iremos avanzando aun mas lo que yo realmente quiero es tu cuerpo- sus ojos me miraban con un destello en ellos que pude descifrar como lujuria o deseo temblé ligeramente y todos mis músculos se contrajeron.

Lo vi hacer algo en mi móvil rápidamente pero yo aun seguía perdido en lo intenso de toda esta situación y me sentí un poco mal ¿Craig se enojaría?, pues no tendría porque después de todos yo no correspondí al beso.

*¿De qué te preocupas idiota? ¡Craig no es nada tuyo!*

*Oh cierto*

El sonido de otro teléfono me alarmo y mientras que me tomaba del brazo y me alzaba con completa facilidad me devolvió mi iphone 5s el cual ahora odiaba más que nada en el mundo ¡oh espera! Miento, también odio la puerta de mi habitación.

-acabo de enviarme el video… estas en mis manos Broflovski**-** me miro por última vez para luego correrme a un lado para el salir del baño.

Yo que hice, ¿Cuál fue mi pecado? ¡Tan malo era masturbarme pensando en mi mejor amigo! Pero es que esta tan bueno no pude evitarlo solo soy un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel que está profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

*yo sé lo que hiciste ¡no cerraste bien la maldita puerta!* grito esa molesta voz *aunque admitamos que no fue tan malo, se sintió bien*

-oh por dios- susurre mientras que me sonrojaba y me tocaba los labios- supongo que sí, se sintió bien- ¡mierda!

…

Camine por los pasillos desolados del instituto puesto que todos estaban en clases excepto yo, todo gracias a Trent, qué más daba mi vida se está desmoronado en pedazos y no sé qué hacer.

-¡hey judío!- pare en seco volteando para encontrarme con el… Tucker.

Baje la mirada pues sentía que en cualquier momento me soltaría a llorar.

-¿no te ha gustado el video que te eh enviado?- pregunto sonriendo.

-te odio- susurre- ¡te odio Tucker todo es tu culpa!- le grite mientras que abalanzaba hacia el intentando golpearle pero sujeto mis manos y me estampo contra los casilleros.

-he, que te pasa ¿acaso estas menstruando?- hablo con esa maldita voz tan monótona.

Fruncí el seño molesto mientras que apretaba mis manos, el me tenia sujeto de las muñecas ambas manos cada una al lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?- me pregunto con ese rostro tan apacible.

-¿y lo preguntas? ¡Estoy harto de ser chantajeado!- le grite y él ni se inmuto.

-si solo ha pasado un día, deja el drama pelirrojo- me susurro cerca de mi rostro.

-Tucker, ¿Por qué yo?- le pregunte.

-¿acaso no es obvio? Me tienes loco pelirrojo- y luego me beso al principio fue suave pero luego se volvió más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se enrede daban y peleaban entre ellas se sentía muy bien era tan excitante.

Tucker se apego más a mí rozando su erección contra la mía.

-Craig… para alguien nos puede ver…- mi voz sonaba ronca puesto que estaba muy excitado ¿Por qué? Si lo nos habíamos rozado.

-no te hagas, tu bien sabes que te pone el hecho de que te descubran haciendo cosas inadecuadas- susurro en mi oído para luego mordisquearlo.

-ah…mentira- oh dios es cierto.

-ya no te engañes mas- sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello mientras que se seguía empujando hacia mí.

-no lo niegues acepta que te gusta lo que te hago- me beso nuevamente y mis pensamientos más coherentes decidieron irse de paseo, el placer y la excitación inundaba mi cabeza.

-si- respondí mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me inquirió soltando mis brazos, eh inmediatamente rodee su cuello con ellos.

- quiero que me folles Tucker- ni yo mismo podía creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-eres tan sucio Kyle- su voz sonaba ronca.

Me sonroje y antes de que me arrepintiera se lanzo a mis labios devorándolos con pasión, una pasión que me enloquece.

-te deseo tanto Kyle- su voz sonó jodidamente sexy.

Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó el beso, además después de todo lo que me había sucedido ya, nada podía empeorar.

-¡¿Kyle?!- Ok lo retiro si podía empeorar.

Me separe rápidamente de Tucker encontrándome con el rostro de confusión y molestia de Stan.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué él?!

-Stan…puedo explicarlo- le suplique.

Sí, mi vida es completamente una mierda.

Continuara…

Hi me alegra que les haya gustado, como hago cap. cortos decidí ponerlos más seguidos ¿ok? Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios pues son mi inspiración y gracias a ellos es que salen los episodios, chao nos leemos:*


	4. ¿Y Ahora que?

-Stan te lo puedo explicar- le suplique.

-¡pues empieza a hacerlo Kyle!- me grito furioso.

Me quede callado ¿Qué le diría? ¡No le podía contar todo! Mire de reojo a Tucker quien había encendido un cigarro y ahora se lo estaba llevando a los labios.

-¡¿y bien?!- me presiono con los puño cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Yo…- baje la mirada y me mordí el labio-Yo…- repetí.

¡Joder! Ahora parezco un puto disco rayado.

-¿Qué haces fuera del salón de clases?- le pregunte y él me miro con los ojos en blanco.

-estaba preocupado por ti- me respondió a un molesto- pero ya veo que estabas más que bien- arrastro cada una de las palabras y eso me dolió.

Soy un maldito.

-Bien, ahora ¡¿me podrías decir porque te estabas besando con Tucker?!- volvió a gritarme y en sus ojos se reflejaba algo que no pude descifrar pero me puso muy inquieto y baje la mirada de nuevo.

-Basta, Kyle no tiene nada que explicarte Marsh- hablo por primera vez Tucker y yo lo mire sorprendido ¿me está ayudando?

Stan gruño y la campana sonó, inmediatamente el pasillo se fue llenando de gente incluyendo a Kenny y Eric.

-si tiene que hacerlo, porque es mi mejor amigo- contraataco fulminando con la mirada a Craig.

Ok todo estaba sonando muy marica ¡no soy una chica!

Todos al observar la confrontación verbal de ambos pelinegros comenzaron a hacer un puto círculo a nuestro alrededor.

-Me da igual que seas su mejor amigo y toda esa mierda pero Kyle y yo estamos saliendo y si nos da la gana de comernos a besos y follar en el pasillo es nuestro maldito problema, no hay nada que explicar – respondió con voz apacible para después tomar mi mano y besar mis nudillos.

-¿cierto mi amor?- su aliento choco con mis nudillos y yo olvide de como respirar, sus ojos azules me miraban con intensidad… me quede sin habla así que solo asentí confundido.

-¡ja! Lo sabia el judío es una marica- comenzó Eric, Kenny sonrió pervertida mente y Stan estaba sorprendido e indignado por la manera en la que le hablo.

Las demás personas esperaban atentos a ver si empezaban los golpes eh incluso unos ya tenían sus teléfonos preparados para grabar.

Eso me hizo recordar lo que estaba sucediendo ¡joder estuve a punto de follar con Tucker en el pasillo!

El grito que Wendy lanzo al aire cuando Stan se balanceo contra Craig casi me deja sordo, puesto que esta estaba mi lado.

¡MIERDA!

Craig recibió el golpe pero inmediatamente se lo regreso y con intereses, puesto que fue mucho más fuerte y certero.

Inmediatamente los dos se encontraban dándose y recibiendo golpes, yo me sentía mareado ¿Qué podía hacer? Roge con la mirada a Kenny pero este solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto, y todos los demás solo grababan la pelea.

¿Por qué peleaban? ¡No lo entiendo!

Me alarme cuando comencé a ver sangre fluyendo en sus rostros y otros lugares.

Busque con la mirada a alguien que me pudiese ayudar, y mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando Trent se acerco hacia mi sonriéndome.

-¿necesitas mi ayuda?- susurro sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¡se van a matar!- grito nuevamente Wendy.

Y yo asentí frenético, inmediatamente este se acerco a ambos y sostuvo del brazo a Stan mientras que yo hacía lo mismo con Tucker quien se tranquilizo inmediatamente cuando me sintió a su lado.

-¡Aléjate de el maldito!- grito Stan y mi corazón salto.

-¡Kyle es mío idiota!- mire sorprendido a Tucker ¿sería cierto? ¿Porque actuaba de esa manera? No pude evitar sonrojarme ¿se peleaban por mi?

-ya vasta par de maricas- hablo Trent mientras que lanzaba a Stan hacia los brazos de Kenny y Eric "literalmente" puesto que por poco no cae en el suelo, este ultimo exclamo algo como "hey".

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- grito el profesor Garrison viendo el alboroto, ¿de verdad ahora aparecía? ¿Dónde estaba minutos atrás?

Como era de esperase los dos fueron llevados a la oficina del consejero yo que me había soltado de Tucker comencé a caminar tras ellos pero una mano en el hombro me detuvo mientras que me susurraban al oído.

-me debes una Kyle- Me recordó Trent para luego seguir su camino, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo… ¡por dios! ¿En qué lio estoy metido?

…

Yo esperaba fuera de la oficina pues estaban ambos dentro, lo que me ponía los pelos de punta ¿aunque que no me ponía los pelos de punta últimamente?

Parecía difícil creer que solo había pasado un día, ¡un día! Y ya me había besado con dos tíos diferentes, uno sabia de mi secreto y era el primer hijo de puta de la institución ¡además quería follarme!

El otro fue el causante de todo esto, sin embargo cada vez que sus ojos intensos me observan de esa manera pierdo el habla… estuvo a punto de cogerme en el pasillo y lo peor de todo era que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso, ah y quiere grabarme haciendo una porno.

Y por ultimo estaba Stanley, desde que tengo uso de razón eh estado perdidamente enamorado de el… ¿Qué siente el por mi? ¿Por qué dijo esas cosas y me miro de esa manera? No tenía razones para lanzarse a los golpes con Tucker ¿o sí?

Todo era tan malditamente confuso.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a stan quien salía con el rostro apagado y mallugado por los golpes además de tener la ropa sucia pero eso era lo de menos.

-tu novio esta dentro, querían hablar a solas con el- me explico acomodándose el gorro y tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte acercándome a él.

El solo evito mi mirada y suspiro.

-solo fue un impulso- bufo mientras que negaba con la cabeza- estoy molesto Ky- por fin me miro y yo me quede helado, había tanto en esos ojos.

-lo siento, debí decirte yo…- intente disculparme pero no pude continuar puesto que Stan me rodeo con sus brazos mientras que posaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Kyle, yo quiero más que una amistad- no pude evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿de verdad me dijo eso? ¿Era una confesión?

-pero ya es tarde- continuo - tu ahora estas con Tucker- termino con el abrazo, seguidamente me beso la mejilla y se retiro.

Yo me quede parado mirando a la nada.

¿Por qué no le confesé yo mis sentimientos?

La puerta se volvió a abrir, Craig se despidió del consejero haciéndole una bonita seña con el dedo del medio.

-¿Qué haces hay para dote?- me pregunto con su indiferencia.

Yo no le respondí solo baje mi mirada.

Me beso en los labios sorprendiéndome, fue un beso suave y juguetón.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?- me pregunto sonriéndome.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme Tucker?- le pregunte sonriendo también.

-podríamos jugar un rato, o tal vez como buen novio que eres curarías mis heridas- me beso en la frente y yo me sonroje, Tucker no es tan malo después de todo.

…

Cuando llegamos a su casa fuimos directo a su habitación, me sorprendí pues esta tenía un collage de fotos muy hermoso en el techo, también habían unas cuantas cámaras de video en una mesa y otras sobre un Estabilizador de Cámara, había como unas 2 y otra sobre la mesa de la computadora que era bastante moderna.

El cuarto en si estaba ordenado lo que me sorprendió viniendo de alguien como él, la cama era grande con sabanas azules y frente a esta estaba un closet con espejos… eso me incomodo un poco.

Y las paredes eran azules

-¿te gusta mi habitación?- me susurro en la oreja haciéndome sobresaltar.

-si… tienes muchas cámaras- le dije mientras que me sentaba en la cama algo nervioso.

-sí, muchos ahorros- me respondió mientras que acomodaba una cámara de video en el estabilizador, justo en frente de mi.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte extrañado.

-¿no es obvio?- me respondió- acomodo todo para hacer la primera parte de mi película- me sonrió con picardía.

Y yo me sentí enrojecer.

¡Maldito Tucker!

¡No eres para nada bueno! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¿estás listo?- me pregunto lambiéndose los labios.

Continuara…

Hiiiii! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien yo estoy súper atareada… por cierto me alegra que les haya gustado, por si no me supe explicar bien lo siento, y pues dejen sus comentarios me inspiran mucho.


	5. Jodete Tucker

¿Listo? ¡Por dios!

-¡claro que no!- exclame mientras que me levantaba de la cama.

El hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar, se quito su gorro y me miro con los ojos llenos de deseo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en el instituto- su voz sonaba desesperada.

-no es igual, yo solo me deje llevar…- me mordí el labio- solo ah pasado un día y ¡mi mundo está de cabeza Craig! No he organizado mis ideas como es debido- termine soltando un suspiro.

-no tienes que organizar nada Kyle, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te pida- suspiro frustrado llevándose una mano al cabello y peinándolo hacia atrás.

-Craig no puedo continuar así, de la noche a la mañana me eh convertido en… una zorra- ok me dolió decirlo, ¡pero era cierto!

-¡por dios kyle piensas demasiado!- exclamo tomándome por los hombros, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?

-tengo que hacerlo- le respondí huyendo de su mirada que me atravesaba cada vez que se encontraba con la mía.

-¿Por qué? No tienes que pensar en nada cuando estás conmigo- me dijo apretándome aun mas.

-¡ese es el problema! ¡Cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar en nada! No existe el racionamiento lógico, ¡y eso me molesta! Cada vez que te acercas a mi algo malo sucede- tal vez fui demasiado sincero.

El solo sonrió

-entonces somos dos Kyle- y me beso, suave y lento nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una épica batalla que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder.

¡Maldición porque continuo haciendo esto! Siento que podría hacer algo para detenerlo pero ¡no puedo! O mejor dicho ¡no quiero!

-Kyle…- mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan exquisito, ¿Cómo podía hacerme perder el control con solo eso?

Suspire frustrado mientras que me sentaba de nuevo tomando una almohada y la hundía en mi rostro, estaba avergonzado.

-no podemos continuar así...- me atreví a decir sin siquiera mirarlo, todavía con el rostro oculto en la mullida almohada.

-esa no es tu decisión, recuerda tu posición pelirrojo, estas en mi manos- su voz sonó muy amenazadora.

Tucker quito mi "barrera protectora" para lanzarla al suelo, se sentó a mi lado y me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que mis latidos aumentaran considerablemente.

-aclarado ya ese punto, ¿hay algo más que te preocupe?- sin poder resistir por más tiempo su mirada, baje la mía mientras que me mordía el labio.

-Kyle si no quieres que te folle inmediatamente podrías dejarte ese labio en paz- su voz sonó ronca por el deseo y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

¿Qué me preocupaba?

-nunca lo eh hecho con nadie Tucker- le informe y el sonrió maliciosamente yo tome aire y continúe- no me siento cómodo con el hecho de que me graves cuando aun no eh tenido sexo con nadie- termine.

-¿te preocupa no hacerlo bien?- se burlo de mi.

-¡no es eso!- exclame furioso y avergonzado.

-eh tranquilo- me beso en la frente- yo tengo la solución a eso- concluyo.

Y mi corazón se paralizo mientras que mi conciencia gritaba que huyera cuanto antes.

-déjame hacerle el amor - olvide como respirar- solo tú y yo, sin cámaras ¿te parece?- una vez termino de hablar toco con sus dedos mi mejilla, el tacto se sentía caliente o tal vez era por el sonrojo.

-Tómalo como una práctica- Término de decir.

Titubee ¿me dejo hacer?

El me miro y al ver dudas en mis ojos sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-lo siento no me explique bien…- se saboreo los labios y sus ojos me atraparon dejándome inmóvil- voy a follarte… duro- me escandalice ¿y donde quedo el déjame hacerte el amor? Y como si leyera mi mente agrego- pero con amor- y supe que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

…

Craig bajo su mano hacia los labios del pelirrojo mientras que los acariciaba suavemente ante la atenta mirada de este, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmín suave, que hacia un esplendido contraste con su blanca y lechosa piel.

-tus labios están muy rojos- le informo Tucker pero no hubo tiempo de responder siquiera, puesto que este ya se encontraba devorándolos con una lujuria inimaginable y Kyle tembló al sentirse tan deseado por el pelinegro.

¿Alguien podía desear tanto a una persona como él a Kyle? Pues Craig no estaba seguro de eso, habían sido años de espera sin siquiera atreverse a acercarse al pelirrojo, por lo que tenerlo así a su merced era lo más exquisito que podría haber en la tierra.

Kyle decidió tomar la iniciativa pues podía sentir como la sangre fluía y palpitaba en sus venas, creando una sensación maravillosa, comenzó rozando con su legua los labios ajenos para luego chupar un poco, Craig sin querer quedarse atrás mordisqueo un poco el labio inferior para luego succionarlo.

El de orbes verdes dejo salir un gemido.

Ambos se separaron jadeando por la intensidad del beso dado, Kyle se levanto ante la atenta mirada de Craig quien temió que este se arrepintiera pero desistió de esta idea cuando se acerco nuevamente dándole otro beso, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Craig sonrió seductoramente entre el beso al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos se deshacía de la molesta chaqueta de este.

-espera…- Kyle rompió el beso sonrojado.

-eh esperado demasiado Ky- seguidamente Tucker se levanto aun con el pelirrojo sobre el depositándolo sobre el marco de la ventana.

-no…alguien nos puede ver- Kyle se encontraba nervioso.

-tal vez, pero ¿acaso eso no te excita?- Seguidamente prosiguió a besarlo en el cuello lamiendo y chupando algunas veces.

-ah…Tu…ker- no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido.

Y Craig sonrió complacido, con completa lentitud recorrió con su lengua todo el cuello de su acompañante quien trataba de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos que amenazaban con salir.

¿Alguien le creería si dijese que Kyle sabía a chocolate? Probablemente no, pero era cierto el pelirrojo tenía un embriagador y casi adictivo sabor a chocolate que lo estaba enloqueciendo, chupo con fuerza eh intento dejar marcas visibles.

Porque Kyle era suyo y quería que todos lo supieran

Se vio interrumpido por una molesta tela así que con un leve gruñido de deshizo de esta en un dos por tres dejando el abdomen plano de este completamente expuesto, kyle se sonrojo ante este acto.

-Craig…ah basta- jadeo al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro retomaba su camino paseándose por su pecho hasta llegar hasta un sitio demasiado sensible.

Kyle suspiro y Tucker sonrió mientras que brindaba total atención a ese pequeño botón rosa que se había endurecido.

-Sabes bien…- Kyle gimió cuando sintió el suave aliento chocar con su pezón.

Craig mordió y succiono escuchando los dulces jadeos del pelirrojo poco a poco fue bajando dejando un pequeño camino de saliva.

-ah…Para- Kyle lo empujo.

Craig solo sonrió y nuevamente empujo sus labios contra los del ojiverde.

-¿sucede algo?- susurro contra los labios del contrario.

-solo… se amable- su voz sonó jodidamente sexy.

Kyle gimió cuando sintió como este continuaba dando pequeños besos por todo su torso, sus labios eran demasiado suaves, Craig se detuvo observando el bulto que sobresalía en aquellos pantalones y sonrió.

Kyle se sonrojo y captando las intenciones de este se apresuro a levantarse tomando por los hombros al pelinegro, quedando ambos sobre sus rodillas en la cama.

-eso no…- dejo salir clavando sus orbes verdes en las azules.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente mientras que se acariciaban el uno al otro, Tucker volvió a devorar el blanco cuello de su acompañante mientras que bajaba el pantalón al mismo tiempo, kyle también de deshizo del pantalón de Craig.

Inmediatamente ambos miembros se rozaron sincronizada mente debido a la cercanía de ambos.

-ah…Tucker…- gimió mientras que se restregaba contra las el miembro de este quien repetía la misma acción.

Tucker soltó un gruñido mientras que empujaba al pelirrojo a la cama levantando y separando las blancas piernas de este quien enrojeció inmediatamente.

-¡Tucker!- grito avergonzado.

-me gusta la vista- dejo salir con lujuria

Kyle se tenso al sentir Tucker empujaba un dedo dentro de su cavidad anal.

-ah…Craig- suspiro sintiendo espasmos.

Tucker sonrió recordando que Kyle ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a este tipo de intromisión.

Y como si le pudiese leer la mente, este frunció el seño.

-ni se te ocurra… mencionarlo…- en respuesta al comentario Tucker se metió dos dedos mas.

-¡Ah!- gimió aferrándose a las sabanas.

-Kyle…ya quiero…- pero fue cortado por unos húmedos labios que lo besaban con pasión.

-hazlo- ambos volvieron a la posición anterior y Tucker comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en el pelirrojo que sudoroso cerraba los ojos mientras que sostenía con fuerza las sabanas, pues era muy doloroso.

-listo…entro- Craig hablo roncamente por el placer, mientras que besaba los dulces labios de Kyle.

-hazlo…suave- logro articular el de orbes verdes.

Una vez Kyle se acostumbro al miembro de Tucker este comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas profundas pero lentas.

-¡Ah…mgh…Craig!- gemía kyle sintiendo aspamos de placer intensos por todo su cuerpo.

-Kyle…dios…eres delicioso- el pelinegro gruño aumentando las embestidas.

-¡Más…Fuerte!- kyle encorvo su espalda cuando sintió como el miembro de Tucker tocaba su próstata.

Y este sonrió al descubrir ese punto que hacía que su pelirrojo mirara las estrellas, así que dirigió todas sus embestidas en esa dirección.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos de ambos, Kyle se tenso al sentir el orgasmo cerca y Tucker acelero mas sus movimientos.

Tucker gruño mientras que se corría dentro de Kyle quien a su vez se corrió luego de un fuerte gemido.

El pelirrojo cayo agotado y Tucker se tumbo a su lado abrazándolo.

-Te odio Tucker…- susurro Kyle respirando agotado y recibiendo como respuesta un beso en los labios.

Continuara…

No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue escribir este lemon, soy pésima espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza, porfa dejen sus comentarios de verdad me inspiran.


End file.
